custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tenagain's Car Ride Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Car Ride Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 23, 1997. Plot Mr. Tenagain takes Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on his car ride to go some places including the pizza place, the royal fairy tale castle, the bright rainforest jungle, the cold ice and snowy arctic, the warm sunny sunshine summer beach, the campsite in the forest, and even the wild west horse ranch. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Alec *Madge *Chip *Hannah *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Hello, Goodbye #Just Imagine #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Frog on a Log #The Elephant Song #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Sarasponda #Listen to the Night Time #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw #Buffalo Gals #It's Good to Be Home #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Home on the Range #Sarasponda #Sledding, Sledding #Hello, Goodbye! Trivia *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the start, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The end credit music's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *At the start of this home video, during "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "May I Help You?" is used. *Another home video to take place at the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *Another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, he is ice skating too fast, slips on the ice rink and falls down. *When Mr. Tenagain screams while he is ice skating too fast, his scream is the same as Barney's from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice. *When Mr. Tenagain yells "Whoa!" while he slips on the ice rink and falls down, the sound clip was voiced by Mario from "Oh Brother" (when Mario is pulled through the air by the fish hooker which Kooky uses), except it was mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice. *Another time Alec falls or lays down. This time, he is sledding down the hill too fast and lands on the snowy bottom.. *When Alec screams as he is sledding down the hill too fast and lands on the snowy bottom, his scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm Kyle hit), except it was mixed with Alec's 1996 voice. Quotes Quote 1